Data centers and other similar installations include racks or cabinets of different network devices that are typically interconnected by cords, cables or other similar connections. In the case of a server rack, one type of network device is a top of rack switch that establishes a connection to internal and/or external networks, including connections for the other network devices of the rack. Top of rack switches can fail or otherwise require changing out, such as for maintenance or repair. Typically, there is no redundancy for the functionality of a top of rack switch, so reducing downtime in changing out the switch is advantageous. But the switch can have 10, 20 or even a greater number of cords connected to it, and each of these cords needs to be unplugged from the current switch and plugged into the correct location in the new switch, which is time consuming.